


Good day, sunny day

by ArtificialWick



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialWick/pseuds/ArtificialWick
Summary: It's a warm day out; two friends go get refreshments in town.
Relationships: Blind Mag | Magdalene Defoe/Marni Wallace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Good day, sunny day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grace-the-writing-ace](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=grace-the-writing-ace).



> Written as a result of a drabble challenge on tumblr; this one specifically was prompted by grace-the-writing-ace! Please note that this is not beta-read. I don't have a beta reader currently and never quite beta my drabbles as they are a sit down and go thing for me personally. Spelling errors might occur, though I try not to make them.

It’s the clicking of her heels that alerts Mag to the arrival of her friend, a soft smile creeping its way back onto her face. Marni had gone to fetch them something refreshing in the summer heat, and Mag had waited for her. She had never been one for the hustle and the bustle of big crowds, her blindness making her feel at unease around so many people. It made it rather difficult for her to find her bearings, even with company. The idea of getting pushed around as people go about their day-to-day business and getting completely disoriented in the process is enough to give her a fright. Mag rather avoids it, if she can.

So, Marni had told her to wait at a table, where she had now been seated for quite a while; cane resting against her leg and fingers nervously fidgeting with the hem of her dress. She can almost feel people stare at her, gauging if they should ask her if she’s alright by herself. She almost wishes they would, just so she can tell them she’s more than capable but, it doesn’t happen. 

She is glad to hear Marni return to her at last. Something is set down on the table and Marni taps her hand to draw her attention. Mag reaches up and accepts the cold item being handed to her. 

“There’s a straw at the top, think in the general idea of a smoothie.”

Her friend sits down in a chair next to her and slurps away at her own cup of refreshment. Mag frowns, “I thought you said you were going to get ice cream?”

A familiar chuckle reaches her ears, slightly pitched and so hearty, so human. She loves hearing it, even when she’s confused like she is now. It’s so typically Marni; Mag could tell her apart from a hundred people without mistake, just by her laugh alone.

Another slurp, “technically it’s ice. Try it!”

So, trusting her friend won’t trick her with something silly, she takes to her own. The first flavor that reaches her is something sweet but not too sweet. Fresh and not bland. There’s a hint of pineapple somewhere but what really gets her attention in figuring out what she’s tasting is the texture of it, like ice melting on her tongue.

Her frown deepens as she figures it out. She can hear Marni laugh in amusement, meaning she must have made a face. She’s been told before that she does that sometimes, when she’s really concentrated.

“Did you get us slushies?” she questions, a hint of amusement and mock-betrayal in her voice. Here she had been expecting delicious creamy ice cream, in a cone and not a cup; a slushy had been the last thing on her mind. 

“Perhaps,” Marni replies. Mag can tell she’s holding back laughter, her voice makes a slight jump when she does. “It’s actually a lot more refreshing than actual ice cream and if it melts, you can at least still enjoy it rather than it melting off of your cone.”

“I suppose so, but aren’t these for, you know… kids?”

That’s what Mag has always been told, that they’re what kids get. It’s been years since she’s had one herself, she hadn’t even thought of them being a possible option. Taking another sip she finds that Marni is right, it is indeed refreshing. A lot more so than regular ice cream.

“You’re eighteen Mag, barely an adult. Slushies aren’t just for kids, fuck society.”

Now it’s Mag’s turn to laugh, she did have a point. “Alright, well, assuming you paid for these and didn’t steal them off of some poor five year old, it doesn’t exactly matter if you put it like that.”

“Exactly!”

It is that Mag can’t see it but Marni is looking at her in earnest, grinning from ear to ear. She rather liked going out with Mag, had done so gladly for years. They both looked at and experienced the world differently but that is what made it fun every time. Even the little things like this, surprising her with refreshments, was made fun by just watching her experience it as if a kid would, having their first one ever.

The curls bouncing out every which way from underneath her sunhat make her look positively adorable, the shade it casts giving Marni another opportunity to look at her clearly. She’s got a light blush on her cheeks from the warmth, and freckles adorn her face here and there. Unfocused milky eyes go hidden underneath half-closed eyes. Mag is smiling and her shoulders are relaxed, she is content.

Marni doesn’t understand why Mag doesn’t have more friends beside just her. It makes no sense to her why others can’t show her kindness and treat her like a normal person instead of something fragile in need of protecting. Marni wants to protect her, so in a sense she understands, but her way of wanting to protect her is different. She doesn’t want to protect Mag just because she is blind, but more so because she cares deeply about her. Mag can handle herself just fine, Marni had learned this the very first day they had met. She’d never forget that day. 

Both spend a good hour chatting about the little things. Mag will be off soon to perform upcountry, finally starting to make a name for herself in the music field and Marni has landed a new job, with which she will be busy soon. The realisation that they won’t be as much in each other’s company as they used to be makes them enjoy this moment and their respective slushies even more so. 

Time flies by and the sun goes down, a chilly breeze making them get up and walk back home through the park, hands held. Mag is barely using her cane and is trusting her friend to guide her, it has never failed her before. 

Laughter fills the quiet air around them and Mag finds herself thinking she’s so happy to be in Marni’s company. She hasn’t quite laughed like this in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Sorry if it is a bit out of character, I haven't written about these two in literal years so it's taking me some getting used to again! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
